mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Speed Mafia
| image = File:Speed1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Brandonb and Yoruichi-san | link = | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = September 4th, 2008 | winningfaction = Baddies (Mafia & Grave Robber) | roster = 1) Dawh 2) Itachi-san 3) Nayana 4) CherryLane 5) GreyCells 6) Joe's Student 7) Ben Law 8) Crazypainter 9) rene83 10) Frozen_in_Fire 11) Fox 12) Frost | first = Fox | last = Dawh, Nayana, Crazypainter, Frozen_in_Fire | mvp = - | awards = - }} Speed Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Brandonb and Yoruichi-san. It began on September 4th, 2008 and ended in a Mafia win in N3 (September 7th, 2008). Game Mechanics 3 Mafia vs 7 Innocents vs 1 Grim Reaper and 1 Grave Robber (faction undecided) Rules *US time zones HIGHLY recommended. Days are real - 12hrs long 10am-10pm EST, and nights are the opposite. *People will not be booted for inactivity, however, lynchers will be STRONGLY advised to vote against the people who are not online and cannot defend themselves. *12 players with a 1:3 ratio of Mafia to others, and no bomb or inspector. *ONLY Mafia have BTSC Role Description Baddies - Mafia. Objective: Mafia Majority *'Mafia Assassin' - Abilities: Kills whoever tries to save him/her * Mafia Bodyguard - Abilities: Cannot be saved at night, and cannot be lynched on even days *'Mafia Thief'- Abilities: steals or frames any night but not two in a row, and no one is informed during the night post Indies: *'Grim Reaper (GR)' -Abilities: Immune on Odd nights; Kills on even nights - Objective: Tries to kill the Ninja; Becomes a Mafioso if the Mafia kill the Ninja *'Grave Robber' -Abilities: Only once, may assume the role of any deceased person for the rest of the game. This includes all baddies. Objective: Whatever role is assumed. Goodies (Innocents) : *'Ninja' - Abilities: Cannot be lynched; No defender; Receives the name of a random living innocent on every odd night. Kills on even nights; hunt baddies while not being discovered; *'Spy' - Abilities: PM to get role of any person, every day. *'Doctor' - Abilities: Every night, anyone but never the same twice in a row *'Janitor' - Abilities: Chooses one person, a Die will be rolled with a 1/3 chance of having the ability to Spy, Kill, or Save each night. May decline to use the ability. *'Sage' - Abilities: Each morning, gets to know what roles were killed. If killed, the Sage squeals the name of the Ninja or Spy. 50% for either *'Police Officer' -Abilities: Rules following the Wraith in M4F14-7. Arrests a person for one night (must PM the host with the player's name before the day post). The player is let out of prison if he/she can answer a puzzle correctly. The prisoner gets to choose one of three types (math/riddle/cryptic message). If they don't answer the puzzle correctly, they stay in jail and cannot use their ability that night. *'Mayor' - Abilities: Confirmed innocent, secret vote counts as 2. Automatically dies if s/he leaks who the vote is for, whether or not it is true Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies/Mafia: *Nayana - Mafia Assassin *Crazypainter - Mafia Bodyguard *Frozen in Fire - Mafia Thief *dawh - Grave Robber - Dug up and assumed Grim Reaper's role. Became a Mafioso when Mafia killed Ninja MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Brandonb & Yoruichi-san #Dawh - Grave Robber - Became a Mafioso N3 when Ninja died #itachi-san - Spy #Nayana - Mafia Assassin #Cherry Lane - Ninja - Killed N3 by Mafia #Grey Cells - Grim Reaper - Killed N2 by Ninja #Joe's Student - Police Officer - Killed N2 by Grim Reaper #Ben Law - Doctor - Saved from lynch D1, Lynched D2 #Crazypainter - Mafia Bodyguard #rene83 - Sage #Frozen_in_Fire - Mafia Thief #Kathleen - Mayor - Killed N1 by Mafia #Frost - Janitor Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games